Diego Marquez
by mr cartoon
Summary: Follow the endless adventures of a young animal rescuer diego marquez along with his friends goten plus his other good friend lee, her cousin dora, his boss captain lou & many more of his fellow citizens in the world of cartoon city
1. Chapter 1

Diego Marquez a spongebob squarepants parody

Follow the endless adventures of a young animal rescuer diego marquez along with his friend goten plus his other good friend lee, her cousin dora, his boss captain lou & many more of his fellow citizens in the world of cartoon city 

CAST

Spongebob - Diego [Go Diego Go]

Patrick - Goten [Dragon Ball Z]

Squidward - Lee Clark [The Amazing Spiez] 

Sandy Cheeks - Dora [Dora the explorer] 

Mr Krabs - Captain Lou [Hulk Hogan's Rock N Wrestling] 

Larry The Lobster - Hulk Hogan [Hulk Hogan's Rock N Wrestling]

Plankton - Wade Barrett [WWE]

Karen - Same as on the show

Pearl - Candace [Phineas & Ferb] 

Mrs Puff - Ms Flynn [Phineas & Ferb] 

The Flying Dutchman - Captain Hook [Peter Pan]

Mermaid Man - Ric Flair [WWE}

Barnacle Boy - Vince Mcmahon [WWE}

Mrs Squarepants - Diego's mami [Go Diego Go] 

Mr Squarepants - Diego's papi [Go Diego Go]

Mama Krabs - Grandma Neutron [Jimmy Neutron] 

Squilliam - Drew Mcintyre [WWE] 

Dr Gill Williams - Dr Hartman [Family Guy]

Other Characters - Random cartoon & wwe stars 


	2. Help Wanted

Diego Marquez Pilot Episode 

Help Wanted 

[Quick Note - Now I Know I've Already Worked On This But I Feel As Though This Dosen't Quite Look Right So I'm Gonna Re-Do This Whole Thing & Will See How It Works From There, But Just Like Before The Only Thing I Own In My Fanfic Parodies Are My OC's That's It]

[The Story Begins On Top Of A Hill While Down Below There's A City Called Cartoontropolis]

Narrator - Ah, The World Of Cartoons.. So Fascinating, So Wonderful. Here We See Cartoontropolis Teeming With Different Cartoon Civilians

[Meanwhile We Come Towards A Quiet Street Where There Are 3 Houses As We Zoom In On The 3rd House Or In This Case The House On The Farthest Right]

Narrator - And This Town Being Home To One Of My Favorite Toons.. Diego Marquez, Yes Of Course He Lives In A Treehouse You Silly

[Inside The Treehouse We See Diego Sleeping In His Bed Until His Alarm Clock Goes Off Waking Him Up, But He Dosen't Look That Bothered Instead He Has A Smile On His Face As He Turns Off The Alarm Then Goes To Climb The Ladder]

Diego - Today's The Big Day Baby Jaguar 

Baby Jaguar - Meow Meow

[As Diego Makes It To The Top Of The Ladder He Starts To Jump Up & Down Then He Launches Himself Into The Air Losing His Underwear In The Process]

Diego - Look At Me I'm.. NAKEEEEEEEED

[Diego Begins To Go Down & Makes A Perfect Landing Inside His Clothes As He Runs Into His Exercise Room Popping His Head Out]

Diego - Got To Be In Top Physical Condition For Today, Baby Jaguar

Baby Jaguar - Meow Meow 

[Back In The Exercise Room Diego Started To Take Deep Breaths Before Grabbing A Pole With A Stuffed Animal On Each Side Making It Look Like A Barbell, He Starts To Pull On It But Starts To Struggle A Bit But Then Uses His Every Bit Of Energy & Barely Lifts It Over His Head Then Drops It Back Down]

Diego - I'M READY

[Outside Diego Kicks The Frontdoor To His Treehouse Open & Began To Run Down The Street With A Determined Look On His Face As He Passes The Sons House, Then A Little Dome Type Hatch Opens Up Showing Goten Hanging On It]

Goten - Go Diego

[Suddenly Goten Started To Lose Grip Until He Falls Back Down Crashing Onto The Floor, Meanwhile At Another Location Diego Was There Seen Staring At What It Looked Like Was A Ship] 

Diego - There It Is, The Finest Eating Establishment Ever Established For Eating

[From There We Now See The Ship That Looks Like The Titanic As It Began To Sparkle From The Sunlight Where Near The Entrance Way A Help Wanted Sign Is Seen Hanging On A Window] 

Diego - The Cartoon Ship, Home Of The Cartoon Patties & With A Help Wanted Sign In The Window. For Years I've Been Dreaming Of This Moment. I'm Gonna Head In There, March Straight Up To The Manager, Look Him Straight In The Eye, Lay It On The Line & I Can't Do This

[Before Diego Could Run Off Goten Comes In & Blocks His Path]

Diego - Goten

Goten - And Just Where Do You Think Your Going

Diego - I Was Just

Goten - No Your Not, Your Going To The Cartoon Ship & Get That JOB 

Diego - But Goten I Can't, Don't You See I'm Not Good Enough

Goten - Who's First Words Were, My I Take Your Order

Diego - Mine Were

Goten - Who Made A Spatula Out Of Tooth Picks In Wood Class

Diego - I Did

Goten - Who's A... Who's... Who's A Young Animal Rescuer Of Cartoontropolis

Diego - I Am 

Goten - Who's Ready

Diego - I'm Ready 

Goten - Who's Ready 

Diego - I'm Ready

Goten - Who's Ready

Diego - I'M READY 

[Now Feeling Very Confident Again Diego Begins To March Straight Down To The Cartoon Ship, Down Over There There Was A 13 Year Old Kid Named Lee Clark Who Works At The Cartoon Ship Is Seen Trying To Clean Off Graffiti On The Glass Doors, While Doing So He Turns & Sees Diego Coming This Way]

Lee - (Sigh) Oh No Diego, Now What Could He Possibly Want

[While Feeling A Bit Annoyed Lee Turns To See A Help Wanted Sign On The Window Causing Him To Panic] 

Lee - AAAAAHH, Ca-Ca- Captain Lou

[Lee Rushes Through The Doors & Enters The Ship, Inside It Captain Lou The Owner Of The Resturant Was Seen At The Lifeboat Cashier Stand Sniffing The Money In His Hands When Lee Comes In & Stops Him]

Lee - Hurry Captain Lou Before It's Too Late I Gotta Tell You

[Before Lee Could Finish Diego Bursts Through The Doubled Doors Getting Captain Lou's Attention]

Diego - Permission To Come Aboard Captain. I've Been Training My Whole Life The Day I Could Join The Cartoon Crew, & Now I'm Ready

[As Diego Began To Walk Towards The Front He Accidentaly Trips On A Rusty Bent Nail & Began To Bounce All Over The Place While Lee & Captain Lou Exchanged Looks until Finally Diego Lands Right Infront Of Them Both Lying On His Back] 

Diego - So Uh, When Do I Start

Captain Lou - Well Lad, Looks As If You Don't Have Your Sailor Legs 

Diego - Captain Lou Please I'll Prove I'm Cartoon Ship Material, Ask Lee He'll Tell You

[Both Lee & Captain Lou Run To One Side Of The Ship So Diego Won't Here Anything]

Lee - Dauh, No 

[Captain Lou Gives Lee The Wink As They Both Walk Back Up To Diego]

Captain Lou - Well Lad, Will Give You A Test & If You Pass, You'll Be On The Cartoon Crew

[Hearing Those Words Diego Opened His Eyes Wide Open With Excitment]

Captain Lou - Go Out & Fetch Me Uh 

[Just In Case He Dosen't Want To Forget Diego Pulls Out His Notepad To Write Down The Info]

Captain Lou - Hydrodynamic Spatula, With Um.. Port & Staboard Attachments, & Uh Turbo Drive, & Don't Come Back Till You Get One

[Captain Lou Grabs An Official Cartoon Ship Hat & Places It On Diego's Head As Diego Pulls Out His Mirror To See How He Looks As He Makes A Huge Smile On His Face, Then He Pulls The Mirror Away & Salutes To Captain Lou]

Diego - Ay Eye Captain, One Hydrodynamic Spatula With Port & Starboard Attatchments, Turbo Drive Coming Right Up Sir

Captain Lou - Carry On 

[With That Diego Runs Off To Do His Job As Lee & Captain Lou Looked Happy Knowing How They Tricked Him Out Of Here]

Captain Lou - Will Never See That Boy Again

Lee - Your Terrible A Hydro-What

[Both Lee & Captain Lou Began To Laugh With Lee Bouncing His Hair & Captain Lou Acting Like A Pirate, While They're Laughing Diego Is Seen Leaving The Cartoon Ship & Heading Out To Find That Hydrodynamic Spatula, As He Began To Fade Out Five Red Buses Began To Drive Up The Rode In The Opposite Direction Towards The Cartoon Ship

Bus Driver - Hey, Hey Please. Passengers Are To Stay Seated & Not Put Their Hands Out The Window

[All 5 Of Those Buses Began To Circle Around The Ship & As Each Of Them Stopped Their Doors Opened Up, Inside Captain Lou Who Was Still Laughing With Lee Suddenly Stops After Hearing Doors Opening]

Captain Lou - Gasp, That Sounded Like Hatched Doors

[Captain Lou Began To Take Seperate Sniffs As Lee Gets Up Looking At Him With Some Sort Of Confusion]

Captain Lou - Do You Smell It, That Smell.. The Kind Of Smelly Smell.. A Smelly Smell That Smell's.. Smelly

[Just Then Captain Lou Opens His Eyes Wide Open Figuring Out What's Coming]

Captain Lou - Nerd Army

Lee - What

Captain Lou - NERD ARMY

[Outside A Whole Amry Of Nerds Came Out Of The Buses & Storms Inside The Cartoon Ship Forcing Captain Lou & Lee To Take Cover As They Jump Into The Little Lifeboat, Then They Both Look Up A Little Seeing A Whole Bunch Of Nerds Looking Very Hungry, From There Lee Decides To Fix This Mess] 

Lee - Please, Please QUIET

[Then For Some Reason The Nerds All Go Quiet In An Instant Like Lee Asked Them Too]

Lee - Is This Anyway To Behave Hmm

Random Nerd - Eat 

Lee - Can We Show A Little Decency & Form A Neat, Single File Line In Front Of The Register

[The Nerd Still Looked A Little Quite At First Then In A Split Second They Picked Up The Boat & Violently Rocked It Back & Forth With Lee & Captain Lou Still Inside It Hanging On For Dear Life, Elsewhere Diego Is Seen Making His Way Down To A Local Store Called The Bargain Toon Singing It's Jingle To Himself]

Diego - **Bargain Toon, Meeting All Of Your Spatula Needs**

****[Back At The Cartoon Ship Things Are Still Going Completley Out Of Control As the Ship Began To Bounce Around Like Mad]

Captain Lou - All Hands On Deck, Get Your Anchors

[Inside The Resturant The Nerd Have Seemed To Have Made A Nerd Type Ocean As They Carelessly Push The Lifeboat With Lee & Captain Lou Still Inside From One Side To The Other Side]

Lee - One Single File Line Is All I Ask

Captain Lou - Woah, Batton Down The Hatches Mr Lee.. Were Taking On Water Mr Lee... I WANT MY MONEY MR LEE

[Back At The Store Diego Continues To Look For That Certain Spatula & Still Continues To Sing To Himself]

Diego - **Doo Doo Doo Doo Spatula, Spatula.. Port & Starboard Attachments**

[Back At The Resturant Lee & Captain Lou Are Seen Now Riding On A Massive Tidal Waves Out Of Control]

Lee - HEEEEEEEEELLP

Captain Lou - Man Overboard

[Just Then The Wave Makes Impact On One Of The Poles As Lee & Captain Lou Grab A Hold Of It]

Captain Lou - Climb Mr Lee, CLIMB

[They Both Began To Climb Up To The Very Top As The Nerd Ocean Began To Go Even Higher Until The Nerds Began To Pound Huge Waves Towards The Pole]

Captain Lou - This Is The End, Goodbye Mr Lee

Lee - Oh Captain Lou

[Knowing That Their Fates Have Come They Both Began To Cry, Just When They Thought Their Doomed A Miracle Happened]

? - Permission To Come Aboard Captain 

[To Their Complete Shock They Look Up & See It Was Diego Flying Down Singing His Own Heroic Tune With Something In His Hands]

Diego - Did Someone Order A Spatula 

[Lee & Captain Lou Just Then Started To Babble Like Crazy Since Their Still In Complete Shock] 

Diego - That's Right, One Hydrodynamic Spatula With..

[Then Diego Pushes A Button Causing Two Extra Spatulas To Pop Out]

Diego - Port & Starboard Attachments, & Let's Not Forget The Turbo Drive

[The Two Exra Spatula Parts Began To Spin Around Like A Chopper Smacking Lee & Captain Lou In The Face Multiple Times]

Diego - Would You Believe They Only Had One In Stock.. TO THE KITCHEN

[Diego Began To Fly Towards The Kitchen Flying Right Over All The Hungry Nerds Below Him]

Diego - WHO'S HUNGRY 

[Diego Continues Foward & Flies Right Into The Kitchen Landing Inside A Box Full Of Cartoon Patties, He Grabs A Whole Bunch Of Them & Tosses Them Onto The Grill, He Then Grabs The Tomatoes, Lettuce, & Onions. Pulls Out His Spatula & Chops Them All Up Into Seperate Slices.. Then He Began Putting The 1st Cartoon Patty Together & Shoots It Out Through The Little Window & Into One Of The Nerd's Mouth As He Began To Eat It, Upon Seeing This The Nerds Opened Up Their Mouths As Diego began To Launch Hundreds & Hundreds Of Cartoon Patties Through The Windows With Each Nerd Eating Them, By That Time All The Nerds Were Satisfied As They Exit The Resturant & Piled Back Up Into The Buses While In The Kitchen Diego Launches The Last Patty As The Remaining Nerd Inside Eats It & Heads Outside The Door, Then Diego Gave A Big Blow Towards His Spatula For A Job Well Done, Some Time Later The Cartoon Ship Looked Like A Wreck As Captain Lou Walked Over To Diego With Excitment After Seeing His Performance]

Captain Lou - That Was The Finest Fast Foodsmanship I've Ever Seen, Mr Marquez! Welcome Aboard!

[Captain Lou Places An Official Nametag & Places It On Diego's Shirt As Diego Looks At It Very Proudly, As For Lee, Well Let's Just Say He Didn't Look All That Excited] 

Lee - But, But Captain Lou.. 

Captain Lou - Three Cheers For Diego, Hip Hip

Lee - Hooray, Captain...

Captain Lou - Hip Hip 

Lee - Hooray

Captain Lou - Hip Hip

Lee - Hooray, Captain Lou

Captain Lou - I'll Be In My Quarters, Counting Up The Booty

[While Captain Lou Takes The Giant Sack Full Of Money To His Office Goten Walks Through The Doubled Doors To Greet His Two Friends As He Walks Up To The Front]

Goten - Good Morning Cartoon Crew

Lee - What Would You Like To Order Goten

Goten - One Cartoon Patty Please

[With That Diego Flies Back Into The Kitchen With The Spatula & In A Split Second Another Hundreds Of Cartoon Patties Flew Through The Window Colliding With Goten Sending Him Flying Out Of The Cartoon Ship Screaming On The Way Out] 

Lee - Captain Lou, Captain LOU... Captain Lou Come See Your New Employeeeeeeee

[Despite The Nerds Being Gone It Looked Like Chaos Was Going To Continue In The Cartoon Ship For A Long Time, Thus Ending This Story]

THE END

[Quick Note - There We Have It, I've Officialy Redone This Entire Episode & Hopefully It Will Be Read A Little Better, So Just Like Before People Just Read & Review, Oh & If You Want Just Suggest Me Another Spongebob Episode That I Can Do & I'll See If I Can Do Them In The Near Future.. Thank You]**  
**


End file.
